Eucentrosaurus
Technically speaking, "Eucentrosaurus" is an invalid name that was given to a ceratopsid when its original name ("Centrosaurus") was thought to be preoccupied by another animal. As it was not, this renaming was unnecessary, and Eucentrosaurus is officially the same as Centrosaurus. General Statistics *Name: apertus *Name Meaning: Well-Pointed Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5.5-6 meters (18-20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> "Centrosaurini" *Place Found: Alberta, Canada *Describer: Chure and McIntosh; 1989 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 540 **Scissors/Paper: 480 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Blitz Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Horned Beast **Taiwanese: 勇猛的獨角龍 *Altered Forms: Super Eucentrosaurus Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 022-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (025-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (029-竜; Defense Type) **2007 3rd Edition (016-竜; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **2007 4th Edition (015-竜; Hunter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (016-竜; Hunter Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (011-竜; Blitz Type; Featured Character: Max) *English **3rd Edition (New; 022-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (025-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (029-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (016-Dino; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (016-Dino; Hunter Type) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 025-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (029-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (016-龍; Hunter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (016-龍; Hunter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Eucentrosaurus Card 2.png|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card 3.png|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S1 4th.png|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English 4th Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card 4.jpg|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Eucentrosaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Eucentrosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) EucentroTai.jpg|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) EucentroTaiS23rd.jpg|Eucentrosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) EucentroTaiS23rdback.jpg|Back of Eucentrosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TCG Stats Eucentrosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-035/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Flavor Text: The Eucentrosaurus probably lived in large herds. The long horn above its nose curved forward. Water's Edge Eucentrosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTB-020/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Shield :If you have 2 other Lightning Dinosaurs in play when this Dinosaur loses a battle, you lose 1 less Life Point from that battle. Thundering Eucentrosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1300 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-020/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped 06 5th/S1 3rd arcade card *Flavor Text: Like other ceratopsid dinosaurs, the Eucentrosaurus had a bony frill covering its neck. Scientists are still not sure exactly what these frills were used for. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 鼻の上の角は長く、ゆるやかに前に曲がっている。大きなむれで生活していたらしい。 **English: The horn on its nose was long and slightly curved forward. It lives in big herds. **Taiwanese: 鼻上的角很長，微微朝前方彎曲，據說是過著群居的生活。 *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Other than name, there are no statistical differences between the Eucentrosaurus and Thundering Eucentrosaurus TCG cards. As the TCG limits a player to 3 copies of any given card, using both of these dinosaurs would allow a player to include up to 6 dinosaurs with this set of statistics (Lightning, Paper, 1300 Power, etc.) in their deck if they wanted to. Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG